Horgay Attacks
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Completed! A Samurai/Dino thunder/Turbo Mash up! A nighlock named Horgay attacks the male rangers and make them have uncontrollable urges for lust and sex! With Special Ranger Conner Mcknight and Justin Stewart! Slash! Multiple pairings! Don't say I didn't warn you. Requested by Kidcaruslover.
1. Chapter 1: Horgay attacks

Horgay Attacks

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M+

Summary: A Samurai/ Dino thunder/ Turbo Mashup! A nighlock named Horgay attacks the male rangers and make them have the uncontrollable urges of lust and sex! Jayden/Kevin/Antonio/Mike slash! With special rangers, Justin Stewart and Conner McKnight Requested by Kidicaruslover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author notes: This story was requested by Kidicaruslover. You have been my biggest fan since the beginning and I just had to do this story for you. I tried to make it realistic as possible. So, I hope you like it and be my biggest fan to the end!

And anyone that comes across this story, Think Kidicaruslover! It was his idea!

Also, as for Justin's age, I had him written at the age of sixteen. But if anyone want to pretend he was twelve years, a teenager, or adult or WHATEVER, you may.

Until next time...

Chapter One: Horgay Attacks

it was guys time at the Shiba house. Mia and Emily were out shopping while Mentor was out, paying Cody a visit.

Jayden was in the dojo working out, Antonio was in the kitchen cooking his latest masterpiece, Mike was playing video games and Kevin was doing the usual, reading.

''Damn! I lost two points!'' Mike groaned throwing down his controller.

''Uh huh, That's great, Mike.''

Rolling his eyes Mike turn his attention to Kevin.''Dude what the fuck? Don't you ever stop reading?''

At his question Kevin looked up and replied, ''No.''

The gap sensor went off, freezing everyone in place. Jayden ran out of the dojo to the living room and replied, ''Nightlock attack. Mia and Emily can meet us there. Let's go.''

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

''I don't see a Nighlock,'' Mike replied Looking around.

''Where's Emily and Mia?'' Kevin asked as the rangers arrived in the place where this certain type of nighlock was hiding.

''I told them to meet us here. They're should be on they're way.''

''Rangers!'' The four teenagers turned their heads to a very strangely looking nighlock. From the looks of it the rangers can tell that this Nighlock was obviously... different? ''Are you looking for me?''

''Yeah.'' Kevin answered.

The nighlock sneered.''Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Horgay and I am here to put every man under my powerful sexual spell!''

''Ugh!'' Mike exclaimed.

''Yes, and there's nothing you rangers can do to stop me!''

''We will stop you!'' Antonio replied.''You and that ridiculous outfit.''

''Are you implying something about my outfit?''

''If there's one thing we hate...''

''Is a nighlock wearing pink...and glitter!''

''Only when it's on you, babe.'' Mike whispered smiling at Kevin. Kevin didn't have the time to smack him across his head while showing his game face.

''Enough talk, let's do this!'' Jayden demand.

''Samurializers'' The four teengager whipped out their samurializers ''Go go samurai Hah!''

''Gold power!'' Antonio shouted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox( Morphing sequence)xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxox

The nighlock watched as the rangers stepped closer,waiting for his move.

''Hm? Red, Blue, Green, and Gold! My favorite! I can eat you up!''

''No, thanks. You're not our type!''

''You will be once I get through with you!''

The rangers whipped out their swords, along with a Antonio his barracuda blazes and got into action. ''Huh gah!'' Jayden grunted as he tried to dodged the nighlocks frantic moves around him and the rangers. The nightlock took out his own sword of his own defense hitting, Jayden, Mike and, Kevin with one blow,falling to the ground, unmorphed, in defeat.

''Kevin! Mike! Jayden!'' Replied. Antonio ran to his teammates.

The nighlock laughed. ''See I told you. Once I'm done with you, you will submiss to me! Are you going to surrender?''

''Never!'' Antonio shouted. ''Baracuda Blade!'' Getting into action, Antonio used his special techniques, trying to keep up with the nightlocks moves, but even he couldn't keep up with the movements. Horgay was fast, Very fast. In one move, he missed and with a blow, Antonio was thrown into the sky on the ground where the others were struggling to get up.

''Now,I can have a ranger orgy!'' He laughed. ''But first I have to do something first.''

There was a ball of light forming above the nightlocks head. The ranger ducked their heads, thinking they were done for, But they were left on untouched. It was like they were shield around them. Looking up from their position,They were stunned to find two similar very different rangers standing in front of them.

''Who are they?'' Kevin asked confused.

''How should I know? They're wearing the same suits as us.''

''Jayden?'' Antonio asked looking at his direction.

''First time I seen them.''

''You two,'' The nighlock sneered. ''I thought I destroy you.''

''Did you miss us?''The one in the red asked.

''Because we sure as hell didn't miss you,''The one in the blue replied.

''And we are not falling under your spell!''

''Oh! you're not? We're see about that!'' The nighlock tried to used the same attack with the ball of light. But nothing happen. ''Oh! I'm all dry. when I return I will every men bow down to my mercy, Including you! You haven't seen the last of me!'' and he disappeared through the crack of the nearest tree.

The four teenagers were finally able to stand fully, ready and determined to face the two but mysterious rangers

''Damn he got away!'' The one in the blue replied.

''Don't worry we're get him next time, but now let introduce ourselves,'' The red one replied.

The samurai ranger watched as the two mysterious ranger power down out their suits, turning around to face them. One of them had on a plain, but tight red t-shirt and blue jeans, Antonio thought he looked similar to james dean, kinda handsome as his complain with his green eyes and dazzling smile.

''Who are you?'' Jayden asked. On the inside of him he had to know.

''Conner McKnight Red dino ranger'' He announced. ''This is Justin Stewart the blue turbo ranger.''

''Fuck Me!'' Mike replied shocked.

Justin looked up at the ranger that sounded all to familiar.

''Mike? Is that you?'' He suddenly laughed. ''You're a ranger?''

''Wait,'' Kevin began. ''You know him?''

''Hell, yeah I know him. We lived on the same block. Before I left for ranger duty. He could at least told me that he was a ranger.''

''Same with you,'' He replied back.

''Okay, I hate to break up this reunion but would someone mind telling what's going on?'' Kevin asked.

''First of all,'' Conner began folding his arms ''We're the guys that just saved your ass from that homosexual nighlock. And two,We were sent here.''

''By who?''

''You're Mentor,'' Conner replied.

''Mentor sent you? Why?''

''Because unlike him, He needs someone who has experience. Plus, he was concerned about your _safely.''_

''Experience?''

''Yeah. We're veterans.''

''Verterrn rangers?'' Antonio asked.

''Yes. I was a ranger since I was sixteen and Justin was a ranger since he was-''

''Tweleve years old.'' He finished.

''Twleve yearold! You were a ranger since we were children and you didn't tell me?!'' Mike shouted.

''It was a secret, Mike. I couldn't tell anyone. Ranger code of honor. Plus, you probably won't believe me if I did.''

''Yes I would!''

''Look enough of this arguing. We did our job,''Conner looked Jayden in the eye. ''So I think it's best if you show us some respect.''

''Says who?'' Ask Jayden.

''I say, Come on Justin we better get going. Remember we work alone.''

Justin nod his head before giving Mike a small smile. ''Sorry Mike I have to go, Ranger duty.'' He replied, walking over to the Conner. ''Dino teleport!'' Conner shouted and they teleported away.

''Where they're going?'' Antonio asked.

''I don't know. But anyway, who cares. Let's get back to the Shiba house. We need to talk with Mentor''

Mike was starting at the sky his mind in another place.

''Come on, Mike,''Kevin replied,placing a hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. ''We better get going.''

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

''Mentor!'' Jayden called as he and the guys walked inside the house. ''We need to talk to you!''

''Jayden!'' Mia ran out of the living room with Emily.'' Mentor told us to stay here. He said he sent you guys so back-up. What happened?''

''We need to talk to Mentor. Where is he?''

''He's in the living room with Cody.'' Emily answered.

Walking inside the living room they found Mentor and Cody having a conversation.

''Hey, guys!'' Cody greeted standing up on his feet running towards them. ''How's it going?''

Before anyone could say anything, Mia quickly replied, ''Um Cody, the guys want to talk to Mentor in private about something, would you like to come into the kitchen with us?'' Mia asked.

''Sure!'' The boy replied. Grabbing Mia's hand and pulling her along. ''Sorry guys, I'm a sucker for the girls,'' He whispered, earning a chuckle from Mike.

''Okay. Now that you have my undivided attention, what do you want to talk to me about?''

''About these to mysterious ranger that you somehow send to our aid,'' Jayden replied.

''Two rangers?'' Mentor asked.

''Yeah. One is this supposedly this red Dino Ranger-''

''Who was something of an asshole,'' Antonio whispered.

''And the other who was somewhat sarcastic-''

''Brager,''

''Will someone let me finish please?!'' Jayden shouted. The room went completely silent.

''He says he is the blue turbo ranger-''

''That is surprisely is Mike's best friend-''

''Former best friend,''Mike replied flatly.

''They say they were contacted by you.''

''Okay,'' Mentor stood up from his chair walking over to them folding his arms. ''Yes, I did contact them.''

''Why?'' Kevin asked.

''Because of the nighlock situation.''

''We fight nighlocks every day. What's so different about this one that we need special protection?''

''Other than when he was wearing all that glitter.''

Mentor signed. ''This nighlock is more than meets the eye. He is very powerful. When I saw that Master Xandred had released him from the sansu river, I had to call ''Extra Protection''.''

''We could have taken him on.''

''This nighlock is higher than you expertise. Conner McKnight and Justin Stewart had drought with this in the past when them and their teammates were attacked. It's best to let them handle it.

''So, what now Mentor? If we are supposed to let them handle it and there two of them and six of us, are we supposed to be use as bait to this creature?''

There was the sound of the door bell and Mike turned his head towards the door. ''Who could that be?'' He wondered. Leaving Mentor to talk among the others, Mike walked to the door. Opening it to reveal the one person he didn't expect to see.

Justin Stewart.

''What the hell are you doing here?''

''I had to see you. Can we talk?''

Mike waited for a few moment to answer considering that he was already pissed off. ''How did you find me?''

Justin turned his head over to the direction of a blue jeep in the driveway.

''Strom blaster followed your location.''

''Strom blaster. So you jeep has a mind of its own?''

At his question the jeep went on flashing his lights.

''You had you jeep to follow me? Are you torturing me now?''

now Justin was getting fed up with Mike's attitude.''Do you want to talk or not because I am tried of your whining.''

''I don't know. I don't think my teammates want to see you because of the insults of your partner-''

''Conner's not with me. I came here on my own free will. To have a heart to heart with you. Can we talk?''

Mike thought about it for a moment before stepping out closer the door behind him.

''I'm all ears.''

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

''Stop here,'' Justin replied to stromblaster. The jeep shut off almost instantly. He looked over at Mike who had an expression on his face that says, ''Don't fuck with me.'' Well, he was willing to take the risk.

''You're quiet.''

Mike looked up at him folding his arms. ''I'm mad as hell, Justin. What do you think?''

Justin rolled his eyes. ''You didn't seem mad enough when you left with me.''

Mike said nothing.

''So,let's face it. What's you just said is absolute bullshit. You may be mad at me but on the inside you are just curious.''

''Curious?'' Mike asked.

''About me...being a ranger.''

Mike scoffed. Eyeing him from head toe. He didn't say anything,so Justin continued.

''I was eleven years old. Remember that after school class field trip?''

Mike thought about for a moment, than replied, ''Yeah, I remember. We were going to the boxing ring to watch the guys. I just can't remember their names.''

''Tommy Oliver, Adam Park and Rocky Desantos.'' Justin answered.

''Yeah.''

''There were rangers.''

''No way. How did you find out?''

''When we walked in and saw Rocky-''

''I remember that. He broke his back.''

''Later that day, I went to pay him a visit. I heard Tommy and Adam's voice and I know that I wasn't supposed to see him. I was just so concerned about him. I hid underneath the bed. Kat and Tanya were with them too. That's when I saw them teleport away. After that, about a week or so, I went to visit Rocky again. He knew I was there and that I saw the whole thing. He knew I had plenty of questions to ask him. He handed me his morpher, said that there was no time to answer any questions that the others need help and that I need to teleport right away. When I went to the command center, I was giving my turbo powers and I been A ranger ever since.''

''Can you teleport now?''

Justin shook his head. ''No. The command center was destroyed years ago along with our teleport powers. Stromblaster has that ability when he kicks into high speed.''

''Wow. The first kid ranger. I didn't know.''

Justin laughed. ''Noone would have known. When I morphed, I had this hormone that would enhance my height but strangely not my voice. So, If you would had seen the five of us kicking some major ass if you didn't hear me speak, you wouldn't have known. What about you? What's your story?''

Mike waited a few moments before he answered. ''You know how my dad would leave for certain periods of time-''

Justin was surprised.''You father was a ranger?''

Mike nodded his head. ''It was a secret. He made me swear not to tell anyone. Even you. There were times that I wanted to tell you, but I had this feeling that you wouldn't believe me.'' Mike leans into the seat staring at the night sky. ''You know I don't regret it. I love being a ranger. To be around my element feeling relaxed-''

''Your element,'' Justin asked confused.

''My element is green like the forest.''

Justin leaned his seatback. ''Well, I guessed I took you to the right place.''

''What about your friend? What's his story?''

''Conner came to me about a year ago after you left. When he reveled to me he was a ranger, I was impressed. I became fascinated with him.''

''He's fascinating? I would never guess.''

''He is a really nice guy once you get to know him. Give a chance. He can teach you a thing or two.''

''About what? Other than something I already know?''

''In the bedroom.''Justin replied causing Mike to let out a sudden cough.

''So, you're sleeping with him?''

''Yes. But it's no different when I was with you. It's not that I can't help it. He's drop dead sexy, don't you think so?''

Mike scoffed.

Justin laughed. ''Well, I can tell you this. He takes a liking to your friend in red.''

Mike widened his eyes. ''Jayden?''

Justin nodded his head.

''And... he says this and you're not jealous?''

Justin shooked his head.

''Why?''

''Because me and Conner are in what you would say is a ''No-strings- attached'' relationship. He can crush on many guys and I have no say in that. The rules are the same with know, I always wonder. Do you still think about it?''

Mike was dumbfounded. ''About what?''

''All those times that we had together?''

''Once in a while.''Mike replied flatly. ''Do you?''

''All the time,'' Justin replied staring at him causing Mike to blush. ''But now I get it. You have your hands full, spending more time with your new love. I am surprised. I didn't think you will fall for the strict ones-''

''Kevin's not strict. He's very protective of me. That's what I like about him. And plus, he's not my lover.''

Justin raised his eyebrows. ''Oh, he's not?''

''No. He hasn't said anything to me about that. We kissed, but nothing more.''

There was silent and Mike felt a warm feeling on his knee. Looking down, he sees Justin's hand moving in small circles. Mike cock began to awake at the feeling.

''Does he mind if I do this?''

At Justin's question, Mike looked up into jade eyes similar to his own.

''Justin,what are you doing?'' Mike asked, feeling a warm tingling down to the pit of his stomach.

Justin smirked. ''Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to seduce you.'' Justin's hand moved from his knee to his inner thigh. ''Don't tell me this is not turning you on.''

''I'm are not sure your boyfriend would approve of this.''

''Who says he has to know?'' He inched closer to him. ''This is between us.**_No one_** has to know,**_''_**What happen next was unexpected. Justin inch closer and kissed Mike softly on the lips. Little lips pressed softly against each other. The kiss became needy and Mike finds his hand underneath Justin's solid blue t-shirt, touching the soft skin. Justin's lips left Mike's, now at Mike's neck, sucking lightly on a pulse point. Mike moaned softly as he felt Justin's hand gently groped his cock through his jeans, gasping each time Justin's squeeze him with his hand.

Justin was panting. Turned on by Mike's excitement. ''You like that?''

''Yes. You have not forgotten where I want to be touched.''

''Mike, We need to move to the back seat there plenty of room back there.''

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once they were in the back, Mike was now in Justin's lap kissing him passionately. He finally had gotten his jeans loosen and Justin was able to reach around and grab his perfect ass hissing every time Mike grinded against him.

''I can't wait until I get inside you,'' He whispered against his ear. ''It's been so long.'' He lifted Mike shirt over his head. ''Lay down,'' He ordered.

Mike complied laying down on the soft cushions of his jeep. Justin pulled his shirt over his head throwing it on the dirty ground. With soft hands, he reached down and began to trace Mike's tone chest stopping by the waistband of his jeans and underwear. Without hesitation, Justin pulled them down, seeing Mike's cock hard and ready to be sucked. ''Fresh meat,'' He replied as he licked his lips and leaned down swallowing Mike down to the base.

''Fuck!'' Mike shouted surprised by the friction. God he missed this and he never wanted to end. The feeling was a rush. the soft wet canal around him as Justin bobbed his head up and down his prick,stroking him in time with his reached into his pants trying to satisfy himself,but it wasn't enough. Justin needed to be inside him. it was a feeling he hadn't had for months and making love with Conner was okay, but not the same. With one final suck, he released Mike cock with a loud pop, Standing up on his knees.

''Hey! I was enjoying that!''

Justin smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He began to loosen his jeans,letting them fall to his knees to reveal the most perfect cock Mike has ever seen. He could at been at least seven to eight inches and with the pre-cum oozing at the top. it was so yummy like a child anxiously want some candy. Justin opened and raised Mike's legs into the air hooking them on each side of his shoulders. Spitting onto his hand, Justin teased the muscle of Mike's opening carefully spearing him, adding one two-three fingers inside of him. He was doing a pretty good job each times he thrust he earn a moan from Mike tossing his head back and forth against the cushions finally he decided Mike had enough teasing and prepare himself placing the head of his cock at Mike's entrance.

''Are you ready for me?'' He asked his eyes clouded with pure lust.

''Please...''was all Mike could speak. ''Just do it.''

That was all Justin needed to hear. Holding himself firm, he groaned as pushed his way inside Mike burying himself to the hilt.

They were kissing passionately as Justin began to move slowly tenderly. Mike felt tiny jolts of pleasure through his body. He wanted more and Justin wasn't moving fast enough. that was the one thing he couldn't stand. Justin was always a cock tease. Looking up he glanced into Justin's smirking face, arm holding himself up as he moved the slowest as possible, softly laughing.

''Move faster,'' Mike replied.

''What was that,'' He gasped, feeling his own pleasure building up inside him.

''MOVE FASTER!''

Justin shooked his head. ''You been really mean to me and you're gonna have to say you're sorry.''

''You Dick!'' Mike growled.

''That I am. I am the biggest dick you have ever seen. Right inside your tight little hole,'' He leaned down and licked his earlobe. ''Say you're sorry.''

Mike was losing the battle on trying to be tough especially at the time of pleasure. He had no choice.

''I'm sorry.''

Justin shooked his head. ''Say, I'm sorry for being mean and I want you to fuck the shit out of me.''

''I'm sorry for being mean to you and calling you a dick, AND I WANT YOU TO FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME!''

Justin smirked. ''That's my boy.''

The pace quicken and Justin was pounding ruthlessly against him grunting with every thrust. Mike wrapped his legs around him, trying to pushed him deeper in reached around and grabbed his half hard erection. Stroking himself in time with his movements. with one final thrust, he hit Mike's prostate casing Mike to shout out contracting his inner walls around him. They came with cry, Mike spilling his seed between them while Justin felt Mike inside to the blink passing out on top of him with a sign.

''That was Fucking awesome!'' Justin replied laying beside Mike with a smile. ''The best sex I had in a year!''

''Just like you remember it?'' Mike asked.

''Yeah,'' He signed. ''Even when I am mostly bottom.''

''You know,''Mike propped himself up looking down at him. ''Why do you put up with him? You should think for yourself sometimes.''

''Yes. I'm on my own. Just me and my jeep-''

''Shit!'' Mike sat up quickly. ''We totally had sex in your Jeep!''

Justin rolled his eyes. ''Yeah, so?''

''So?! Your Jeep has a mind of its own and I don't think spilling semen in the back seat was anything but inappropriate.''

''He gets off on it.'' Justin replied.

Mike looked confused.

''Oh... He enjoys the show. He likes to listen.'' Justin pats the cushion. ''Don't you Stromblaster?''

The jeep flashed his light wildly at his response.

Mike laid back in the seat with a sign. ''This has got to be the most craziest day...''

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2: Kinky gay rangers

**Horgay Attacks**

**Chapter 2: Kinky gay Rangers**

**Okay. this is the last chapter to the story, I hope you enjoy it**

**Again, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Mike stared at the outside view of his window. The ride back home was silent between him and Justin. The only thing that was on was the radio, Strombaster flashing his lights to Hoobastank's ''The reason.'' Mike couldn't help but laugh. finally the jeep stopped just a few inches from the house.

Mike glanced at his watch. ''Oh Shit. 10:30. Mentor going to have my ass.''

Getting out of the car, Justin followed suit. ''So, I'll be seeing you.''

''Yeah. Will I see you tomorrow?''

Justin raised his eyebrow. ''You want to see me tomorrow?''

''Don't rub it in, Stewart.'' Mike warned him. ''I just want to brace myself when you bring your friend over.''

''It's Conner,'' Justin corrected. ''Try using it sometime.'' Justin ran his tongue over his lips before he leaned over and kissed Mike on the lips.

''I really had fun, tonight. Just like old times'' Justin replied as he trailed down to Mike ass squeezing firmly before releasing his hold on Mike. Backing towards Strombaster, He climbed back into the driver seat.

''Hey! remember what I told you,'' Mike shouted. ''Think about it.''

Justin nodded his head. ''I'll think about it. Let's go, Strombaster!'' And he drive away.

Walking inside the Shiba front yard,Mike frozen in place. The house itself was dark and quiet and Mike was sure that everyone had fallen asleep. Relieved that no one wasn't awake to see him sneak in, he opened his back door of his bedroom carefully stepping inside.

''Where were you?''

Mike nearly jumped at the sound of Kevin's voice. The light was turned on and Mike had found that Kevin was sitting in a chair not far from his bed.

''I was worried.'' He got up from the chair. ''You were gone for a long period of time and you didn't answer your cell.''

''I went for a walk...to take my mind off of what happen today.'' He tried to advert his gaze. ''I'm still pissed,you know.''

''Yeah we all are.'' Kevin signed. ''I have some bad news for you.''

''What bad news?'' Mike asked

''Mentor invited them over tomorrow so we can get to know them personally. Jayden tried to talk him out of it. Because of the nighlock situation, we have no choice.'' He patted his hand on Mike's shoulder. ''Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow. ''

Mike signed. this was just great. Not only did he cheated on Kevin with his friend,but lied about it to his face.

''Good night,'' Kevin replied.

''Good night,'' Mike replied. ''This is going another crazy day...''

* * *

The next day, Mike woke up from what seem like a useless sleep. He turned to his clock.

''11:00?! Oh damn! I overslept!''

Jumping up out of bed, he ran to the bathroom to freshen himself up before grabbing the first thing he could see to wear walking out the bedroom door.

''Kevin? Jayden? Antonio?'' Mike called out. He walked around the corner and out of nowhere he bumped into Conner and Justin.

''Well, well, well looks who decide to show up in the late part of the morning,'' Conner laughed.

Mike glared at his response and replied. ''I overslept.''

''We didn't think you will be able to join us,'' Conner looked at Justin before glancing back. ''After last night.'' He smirked.

At Conner's response, Mike looked at Justin who had a little guilt on his face. Not want to embarrass him any longer the green-eyed teen replied, ''If I were you, I would stay out of my business. Because I don't think that your boyfriend would approve of you looking at my teammate.''

Conner stepped closer to him. ''Who said I was?''

''Just a hatch.'' He walked pasted down on the sofa beside Kevin.

''What were you guys taking about?'' He asked.

''Nothing,'' Mike replied. ''Nothing at all.''

''Have a nice visit,'' Mentor called out as he closed the door walking into the living room to face the teens.

''Um, Mentor who's going away?'' Antonio asked.

''Mia and Emily. Mia going to visit her family while Emily's going to visit her sister.''

''And you just sent them on their way? What if we need their help?'' Mike asked.

''This is a job for the boys. No girls allowed or the proper term I like to call it, no pussies. Unless, you grew one overnight.''

''You fucking-''Mike began.

''That's enough!'' Mentor shouted.'' Conner, we do not use that kind of language in this house. I will not tolerate any arguing or fighting. I expect you all to get along until this nightlock is defeated.''

''What do you want all of us to do now Mentor?'' Jayden asked.

''At this time, I want you to have the day off. Get to know each other a little better. in the meantime I keep in track of Horgay. I let you know if there's any changes.'' and Mentor walked away.

The boys turned towards the smiling accomplices.

''Well, Justin what shall we do with these little piggies?'' Conner asked.

Before Justin said anything, Conner cut him off. ''Don't answer that. I have an idea. I have the perfect place we can go...'' he turned towards Jayden's direction.''Get to know each other a little better...''

* * *

Walking inside a local bar, the six teenagers sat down at the nearest table. Kevin seemed to be little nervous about being here. Jayden was clueless and trying to avoid Conner's stare and Mike and Antonio didn't seem to care.

''David!'' Conner called over to the waiter. ''We're ready!''

The waiter walker over to the gentleman. ''Hey, long time no see, Conner. I see you brought fresh meat,'' He leaned down to whisper in his ear looking at Jayden direction. ''Good enough to eat.''

''Hey hey, I got my eye on that,'' Conner said low. Enough so no one would hear.

The waiter nodded his head in understanding. ''What can I get you?''

''Six beers. On the house,'' He reached into his pocket to retrieve a $50 bill. ''That should cover it.''

''Yes. I be back with your beers.'' And he walked away.

''Are you crazy?'' Kevin asked.

''What?''

''You giving us beers? That's alcohol!''

''And? Let me ask you this? How old are you?''

Folding his arms, Kevin replied,''Twenty-one.''

Conner looked at Jayden. ''And you Blondie?''

''Twenty.'' Jayden replied quickly. He wasn't in the move for talking.

''Wow, Twenty that's close. So all that we have here that is under age is Justin, Mike,'' and he looked at Antonio. ''You're name?''

''Antonio. If it helps I'm the same age as Jayden. We grew up together.''

''That sweet. But what I am talking about here is I am trying to explain to your friend that my friend David the waiter keep his mouth shut when I pay him for selling alcohol to the underage. So, if he wants to make a complete fool of himself and get me in trouble, you won't get in trouble Blondie won't get in trouble,Justin won't get in trouble. But I will. And if I get in trouble I'm taking you down with and them I am going to kick your ass inside the jail cell so hard you won't be able to shit for days. How does that sound?''

Kevin nothing only swallow a lump in his throat while the other has shock expressions on their faces. Conner started laughing.

''I'm only kidding! I love playing with you guys. That's what I do! But I must tell you this David knows better. The beer is non-alcoholic they can give you the same buzz as the regular.''

''You asshole. That wasn't funny.''

''Why did you pay the waiter?''

Conner raised his eyebrows. ''Because you can't have drinks for free?''

''What I mean, over the budget. Fifty dollars was enough to buy half.''

''Hey hey! Stay out my business please!'' Conner replied waving his waiter returns with their beers. Here four nonalcoholic beers two regular. One for you the other for .''

Jayden looked at the beer to Conner. ''You brought me a regular beer?''

Conner nodded his head. ''Yeah.''

''Why? I don't understand.''

''Think of it as a peace-offering,'' He smiled standing up from his chair.''Well, boys Who shall we give a toast to?''

''To a new friendship?'' Antonio asked.

''To assholes?'' Kevin asked.

Conner smiled sarcastically at the stubborn teen. ''No. I would like to oppose a toast to new friends, teammates'' He looked at Jayden winking at him. ''And new loves.'' He whispered.

Taking a slip of their beers, Conner watched as the teenagers frowned their faces at the very usual taste

''Ugh!'' Kevin coughed. ''What the hell is this stuff?!''

''Tatste like shit,'' Antonio replied.

''Taste like shit. It is shit!'' Mike shouted.

''It doesn't taste that bad,'' Jayden replied raising his eyebrows.

'' See? As I said, it tastes like the regular,'' Conner replied taking another slip of his beer.

''You dick.''

''You're right. I am a dick,'' Conner stood over from his chair walked over to the green ranger. ''But I rather be a dick,'' he lean into his ear. ''Than a pussy. And I think that you want your friend to know what happen between you and Justin.''

Conner knew that he had Mike dead in his tracks. He had to get out of this room. ''Excuse me, I need to get some air.'' Mike replied getting up from his seat walking outside of the door.

Kevin felt a little guilt by the way he acted he need to apologizes to him.''I should go after him. See if he's okay.''

''No, let me,'' Justin volunteered ''I check on him.'' He looked at Kevin. who had a suspicious look on his face watching as Justin got out of his seat following suit.

Jayden was very uncomfortable feeling heat over his face as he tried to advert Conner's intense glaze on him. He had to think something anything for him to get out of this room.

''Excuse me...I have to go to the restroom,'' He replied as he quickly got up from the chair walking away.

''Well, I guess it's just the three of us,'' Antonio replied.

''Yeah, excuse me,'' Kevin began getting from his chair.

''What? What did I say?'' He turn to Conner who only gave him a quick wink before getting up from his chair leaving him alone...

''Mike wait!'' Justin called running to him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

''You told him.'' Mike replied.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean-''

''Oh? You didn't? You're so full of shit.''

''He cornered me as I got home. He knew I had sex with you.''

''How did he know?''

''He knew I went to see you yesterday. He could smell the sex on me from a mile away. I didn't say anything.''

Mike walked up to him grabbing Justin's collar. staring into the boy's green eyes.

''I didn't say anything,'' Justin whispered. ''You know me for years, Mike. You know I'm telling the truth.'' He slowly wrapped his hands around Mike's waist, waking Mike's erection. inching his lips closer to his...

''You son of a bitch!'' They heard some one say for what sound like Kevin. Before Mike could get a clear view of him he was walking back inside of the bar.

''Kevin, wait! I can explain!'' Mike shouted running after him leaving Justin in his step.

Back inside, Jayden was waiting inside a toilet stall trying to figure out what to do. It not like he had to go to the bathroom, it was just so awkward seeing Conner staring at him so strangely. Some team leader he was. he decide to shove it off. It's was worse leaving him alone with Antonio because he was probably doing the same time to him. Or so he thought...

Opening the bathroom door, he nearly yelped as he came face to face with a smiling Conner.

''Hey handsome. What's the rush?''

''H-how did you get in here? I locked the door.''

''I picked the lock using a secret trick. there was no one around if there was it didn't matter.'' Conner eyed him slowly up and down.

''I-I better get going. Antonio's probably waiting for me, Jayden tried to walk away but Conner blocked him leaning closer to him.

''What's up with you and him anyway? I'm just curious, Is he you're boyfriend or you fuck buddy?''

Jayden was speechless. ''He couldn't believe what he was hearing.''

''Look, I know we got off to a bad start. But I must ask you this, is he or isn't he?''

''We're just friends. I don't think of him like that.''

Conner rolled his eyes and signed. ''Well, that what I need to hear,'' and with that he pushed Jayden back into the stall.

''Hey wait! What are you doing!''

''Like I just said, we got off a bad start and I think it is time that we make amends,'' he reached for Jayden's jean opening the front of them grabbing his cock.

''And finally have a taste. Red to red. if you know what I mean...''

''Kevin wait! Let me explain!''

''There's nothing to explain, Mike!We're though!''

''It meant nothing. It was just a fling.''

''How could it be a fling? You knew damn well what you were doing, Mike. I thought we had something.''

''We are. We still do.''

''Well, if we were, you won't let your childhood feelings get in the way! suddenly their our best friends by the way they treated us? What that asshole said to me? He threatened me!''

''I-''

''You know what, it's too late. The damage is done I wish you guys the best and i hope it was worth it.'' And he walked away.

Before Mike tried to make a desperate attempt, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

''Give him some time. He's not think clearly.''

''Kevin's always thinks clearly. Even better than me.''

''I'm sorry. It's all my fault.''

''No, it's not. It's mine. Like Kevin said, I wasn't thinking clearly.''

Suddenly Justin's communicator went off. ''What's up, Mentor.''

Justin, I have a sighting on Horgay. He is at the green bay forest. You must hurry.''

''We're on our way.''

''I know where it better tell the others...''

Walking back to the table, Antonio sat alone. taking small slips of his beer.

''Antiono,'' Mike began. ''Where is Jayden?''

''And Conner?'' Justin asked.

Taking the last slip of his beer, Antonio replied, ''Jayden went to the restroom and your friend, no clue.''

''We have to go. Mentor's got a lead on Horgay.'' Kevin replied walking past them without a second glance.

''I'll call Jayden...''

''Oh!'' Jayden moaned as Conner bobbed his head up and down his cock taking him deeper. He nearly jumped as he heard his cell phone rang, picking it up. He tried his best to see who it was but the blurred vision of Lust wouldn't let him.

''Conner!'' Jayden breathed.''S-somone ranging my phone! You have to stop!''

In his response, Conner reached around and grabbed Jayden's ass making Jayden yelp and pushing him deeper into his mouth.

''Fuck! Yeah!'' Jayden grabbing the edges of the toilet stall,Jayden grabbed the back of Conner's head fucking his mouth with vengeance until he shot his load down the brunette's mouth making him swallow every bit his essence. Once he was finished, Jayden stood up on shaking legs pulling his pants up and making himself look presentable.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

''Who the fuck is that?'' Conner asked annoyed. ''I want my blowjob.''

''Yeah?'' Jayden answered.

''Jayden, Horgay's at the green bay forest.''

''We're on our way.'' He looked at Conner. ''Horgay's at the green bay forest. we must hurry.''

''Fine. But what about my blowjob?''

Jayden trailed his eyes down to the bludge of Conner's pants.

''We're take care of that later. Let go...''

* * *

''I don't see a sign of him,'' Antonio began looking around. ''Where is he?''

''Probably just going to show up out of nowhere like he did the last time.''

''Do you think we should morph?'' Mike asked Justin.

''Not yet, unless he's going to approach a theat.''

''Well, I say, we should morph,'' Kevin debated.

''Kevin, you heard Justin. We should wait for Conner and Jayden.''

''So now he's the boss of everything?''

''Hey!I never said I was the boss of anyone. What is your problem?'' Justin was getting angry.

''My problem is you. It's always been you and your asshole of a friend since you first arrived. Thinking you run the whole show because of your experience.''

Justin stood there letting Kevin's words sink in. He turned to look at Mike and a smile speard across his face.''But I do. He walked closer to him, just enough for Kevin to hear. ''Just like I did with your boyfriend.''

''Justin!'' Mike shouted. He looked over at Kevin who face was red of fury his hands balling up into a fists.

''What did you say?''

''You heard me. I run everything...uncluding your boyfriend.''

''Stop this!''

''You should hear him scream in pleasure. It was enough to wake up the dead. I was so good...''

''Stop!''

''I put it on him. Even better than you.''

''Enough!'' Mike shouted. There was a blast and all four teens came crashing down on their backs grunting. ''Oh!'' Antonio groaned. As soon as the smoke cleared there were able to see the corrupt only to gasp in shock.

''What the matter, Rangers? Don't you recognize me?''

Horgay was there. But his appearance looked completely different. With all that pink and glitter that the rangers saw just yesterday, it seemed he mutated into a very hideous creäture.

''Is that-'' Kevin began to ask.

''An ass on his face?'' Antonio finished.

''And his tail, Is that supposed to be...a penis?''

Struggling to get up on their feet, They continue to stare at the disgusting creäture.

''I knew this was bound to happen,'' Justin replied.

''What?'' Mike asked.

''He's mutated. Conner told me about it. From what he told me He mutates it's more trouble.''

''How dangerous is he?'' Mike asked.

''He's very dangerous. You must try to duck his attacks, especially with pink semen.''

''Pink semen?!''

''Yes. You get hit with that and you're have to be extremely careful Have your morphers ready.''

''If it makes anyone feel better, I kinda like him better when he was wearing glitter.'' Antonio replied. But immediately, got into action mode.

''Okay, Let do this.''

''Samurailizers! Go Go Samurai!'' Kevin and Mike shouted.

''Gold Power!''

''Shift into Turbo!''

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox( Morphing sequencexoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxoxxoxo xoxoxox

''Alright nighlock you better get ready-''

''Because this time we're taking you down!''

''Now if I take you down first!'' Horgay charged at the rangers and began to attack the rangers with his now more advanced skills.

''Uh! He too strong! We need Conner!'' Justin shouted.

''I can take care of that,'' Mike took out of samurai sword. ''Ha!'' With one blow, Mike knocked Horgay off his feet.

''Ow! Uh! You-'' he wriggled around until he got back up on his feet...

''Look, I see them!'' Jayden said pointing at their direction.

''Let go!''

''Samurais Go go samurai!''

''Dino thunder power up!''

xoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox(Morphing sequence)xoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox oxoxo

''Guys! We're here!'' Jayden panted running towards them. ''What the-''

''Fuck?!'' Conner finished. ''Assface looks different.''

''It's Horgay. He's mutated,'' said Justin. ''Not only is he ugly, but stronger.''

''That I am!'' There was another blow this time once again, throwing the rangers off their feet.

''I am going to teach you a lesson for ruining my Plans!'' And with that Horgay turned around, his penis tail sticking up high and bold blast out with a mass amount of pink semen. The rangers screamed as their were hit powering down out their suits watching as the nighlock fled away through another crack in the tree.

''You guys, I feel different,'' Conner replied panting a bit.

''Oh!'' Jayden groaned trying to move. But his body felt like fire including his erection growing hard at rapid speed begging to be touched. He lost all nerves when he grabbed Conner by the sleeves giving him a passionate kiss. The guys looked on in shock.

''What the fuck Jayden?'' Mike asked. ''What are you doing? We have to stop him!'' Suddenly Mike felt a tug down his pants looking down to find Justin unloose his jeans pulling them down to his knees.

''Justin! Wha-'' Mike sentence was cut off with a moan once Justin grabbed his cock firmly in hand slowly stroking him.

''Hm, I don't know about you but suddenly I'm feeling very hot,'' He replied huskily. ''Don't you think so, Kevin?''

Mike turn to his left only for Kevin to capture his lips with his. ''Yes. Very hot indeed.''

Mike didn't protest any further. He gave in once again pressing his lips against Kevin's. Justin glazed on his eyes filled with lust as the two broke apart watched as Kevin pulled Mike's shirt over his head.

''Kevin, are you sure you're up to this?'' Mike asked.

With his question, Kevin looked down at Justin who was still stroking Mike cock slapped his hand away off him pushing him down on the ground before he roughly grabbed Mike's neck throwing him down also.

''I am going to have fun with the two of you...''

Laying on his elbow wearing nothing but his underwear, Antonio trailed his hand down his cock stroking himself. Watching the now two naked man before him. Conner threw back his head and moaned as Jayden made soft kisses from his chest to his naval.

''I think... now is the good time I shall pay you that blowjob,'' Jayden replied huskily grabbing Conner's massive erection in hand. He licked his lips opening and wrapping his mouth around his member.

''Oh...''Conner moaned as he threw his head back opening his mouth enjoying the sensations Jayden talented mouth on him. He bobbed his head up and down massaging the pulsing vein of his member Looking into Conner's eyes as he swirl his tongue around the head. Antonio licked his lips as he glazed at Jayden. stroking himself in need for a touch. Taking his hand out his own underwear,the gold ranger climbed seductively towards him not wasting anytime taking the entire member down his throat.

Standing up, Kevin pulled his blue t-shirt over his head as he watched his two lovers do the same. Once their were completely naked they stood there waiting for the next command.

''Since you two fucking so much,'' He began to undo his pants pulling out his massive erection. ''Why don't you too start sucking my cock?''

Licking their lips in anticipation, his two lovers didn't waste no time grabbing his massive member. giving it a few strokes, Mike swirled his tongue around the head before letting Justin pushed his member down his throat. Running his tongue perfectly across the sensitive skin. The pleasure was wonderful with Two perfect but different mouths sucking him back and forth. he was so into it that he had forgotten that he was pissed off his mind back from pleasure to reality he once again pushed the two naked boys onto their backs.

''Before you two say anything, before you two get your pleasure, I want you two to get on your knees...''

With a wet pop, Jayden released Conner from his mouth now turning to lay on his back. He took his fingers wetting them with saliva as he trailed them down to his sweet spot. looking on a Conner and Antonio made out. Breaking their kiss they both turned to the horny teenager with lust in his eyes.

''Oh, look so fucking good...''

Crawling over to the teen, the red dino ranger wasted no time wetting his fingers working his finger along Jayden's to his sweet spot slowly working his fingers inside stretching him

Oh, yes...Jayden maoned. Please.

Conner look at Antonio and smiled. You want to go first?

Antonio shook his head. No. I prefer to see how you are going to work that nice piece of ass.

Wasting no time and with Antonio's permission, Conner lubricated his cock to the fullest placing his manhood at Jayden's entrance.

''Are you ready for me baby?'' Conner asked huskily.

Jayden couldn't speak only nodded his head. With that, he slowly pushed his way in with one thrust burying him to the hilt.

''Oh, god...''

''Oh Baby,'' Conner groaned. ''You're so tight...''

Antonio who was so turned on by the scene noticed that Jayden was repeatly licking his lips. Crawling over to the blond her found the solution by shoving his penis into his mouth...

''Ow! Uh!'' Mike cured underneath his breath as he was spanked repeatedly by Kevin.

''You shouldn't have cheated on me,'' he replied huskily as he gave Mike another smack on the ass.

''Ah! I'm sorry!''

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

''It's a shame. I was going to let you have me but now, I'm going to fuck your friend...''

''What?!''

''And... I want you to watch...''

With that, he roughly pulled Justin's hair making him gasp. ''Don't move... I need to prepare you first,'' Bending down to spit saliva on Justin's puckered hole and his own member, Kevin pushed his way inside him with a grunt.

''Uh!'' Justin moaned as he was being filled. ''So good...''

Buried deep inside Justin, Kevin ordered Mike to lay on his back. Just as when he was about to touch himself, Kevin stopped him.

''No. No. You only watch. You're not to allowed to touch yourself.''

''Are you serious?! But-''

''No buts. You're punished. If you want pleasure. I'm be the one to say when...''

Jayden screams of pleasure were Muffled from Antonio's cock as he finished cleaning him off from his sudden orgasm. Conner pounded into him with no body felt like it was on fire and he could explode at any Antonio's cock out of his mouth and grabbing his own stroking it in time with Conner's thrust. He looked up at the older man with desire.

''Yes. yes! Yes! Oh!'' Jayden moaned. ''Fuck me!''

''Uh! baby! You want me to come inside you?'' He grunted.

''Yes!''He roared.

''Oh! God! I'm close baby, I'm close! Do it!''

''AHHHHH!'' Jayden screamed as he contracted his inner walls around him cumming all over his chest and pushing Conner over the edge.

''Fuuuuuccccccck!'' He shouted as he shot his load inside him. Conner stood frozen for a few moment before passing out on top of Jayden with a sign.

''That was fantastic...''

Grunts,moans and the sound of skin slapping engulfed the forest as Kevin pounded roughly into Justin While Mike was forced to stared on. His cock felt like it was going to explode if he wasn't going to have pleasure soon...

''Kevin, Please...'' Mike begged nearly whining.

Kevin stopped his abusing on Justin ass for a moment. To gaze for a moment on his lover. Not wanting to punish him any longer, the blue samurai ranger replied...

''You're sorry?''

Mike suddenly lost his voice, nodded his head.

''I want to hear you say it.''

''I'm...sorry that I cheated on you, Please touch me.''

Feeling sympathy for his lover he leaned down and whispered to Justin, ''I want you to use your perfect little mouth on him while I screw you senseless.''

Struggling to stand on his own feet, Mike made his way to his lovers passionately kissing Kevin while Justin took his member into his mouth. bobbing his head up and down on his length.

''Oh...'' Mike moaned at the pleasure grabbing Justin's head as he took him deeper. Breaking the kiss Kevin resumed his thrust as Mike changed his position sitting on his knees make sure that Justin's mouth says on him. Soon, Kevin thrust became rough again and Justin found himself pulling Mike out his mouth giving pure shouts of pleasure wanting him to go faster.

''Oh! Yeah! Yeah! That's it! Ohhhhhh!'' Justin shouted as he felt Kevin's cock hit his prostate sending him over the edge. With a cry, the blue turbo ranger orgasm spilling his essence on the ground. with the amount of energy he had left he quickly grab Mike's cock bobbing his head up and down on him as fast as he could until he announced his orgasm. gladly Swallowing his juices. Kevin followed moments later.

Sweating, softly panting;Coming down from their high, the six teenagers glaze at each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

''What the hell happened?'' Mike asked. as the six of the teenager returned to the Shiba house.

''It was like we were all under this sexual spell,'' Kevin replied. ''Did you too know about about this?''

Conner and Justin shooked their head. But deep down they knew what Horgay was capable of.

''And top of all that, That son of a bitch nighlock escaped, wait until Mentor hears about this- Jayden's sentence was cut off by Mentor as he walked out of the kitchen.

''Boys, were you been?'' Mentor asked as he walked out of the living room.

The boys looked at each other. They really didn't want to tell Mentor what has happened.

''Um...Fighting?''

''It seems I can't get a reading on Horgay.''

''Wait a minute,Horgay's disappeared?'' Jayden asked.

''Yes. I'm not really sure about what happened. He's just vanished.''

The guys looked at each other.

''So,I guess that the mission is done?'' Kevin asked.

''For now.'' Mentor replied. ''But we have to be on alert. In the meantime, I guess I be off,'' Mentor replied. Grabbing his coat.

''Where are you going?''

''To Cody's.'' He smiled glancing at Conner and Justin. ''I guess you two are going your separate ways.''

Conner shook his head. No,Mentor. We're a team. There's no separating for us. Thanks to a little help.'' He smiled gesturing to the boys.

''It was nice to work with you, gentleman.'' Mentor replied shaking his hand.

''Thank you, Sir. And sorry about the foul language.''

Mentor nodded his head.''Take care of yourselves,'' and he walked away.

''So, what are you guys going to do now?'' Mike asked.

''Well, since we had one hell of an adventure...''

''...And romp...''

''We think it would be best to take...''

''A vacation!'' They replied together.

''Fantasico! Can we come along?'' Antonio asked.

''Sorry man,'' Justin wrapped a hand around Conner's waist. ''Our private time.''

''We have to take our relationship to the next level.'' Conner smiled.

''A-strings- attached relationship.''

''Are we going to see you guys again?'' Kevin asked.

''Maybe?'' Conner smiled. ''I can see that Mentor's cool with me.''

''Maybe Christmas?'' Jayden asked.

Conner looked at Justin and he nodded in agreement. ''Christmas.''

The End.


End file.
